


Anything Could Happen

by jinxed_lulu



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the privacy of her own mind Caroline thinks of the Klaus she’s been permitted to know—at both his worst and best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

For all she says aloud for others to hear about Klaus’ obsession over her being annoying and creepy, Caroline knows deep down, she’s somewhat flattered. Keeps daydreams of what it’d be like seeing what the world has to offer— _genuine beauty_ —with him at her side. Running away to Rome, Paris, or Tokyo like Klaus once almost shyly spoke of.

But with all his monstrous acts in Mystic Falls, Caroline wouldn’t dare to speak these silly thoughts to anyone she’s close with. Nor is this man, with all his thousand years of issues realistically able to enter a relationship. Though she will forever stand by the words she’d uttered to Klaus while dying of a werewolf bite in Elena’s house; that he _is_ redeemable, because it takes humanity to _love_ someone.

And for all she puts on her best head-bitch-in-charge attitude when dealing with him, she isn’t heartless and Caroline hates being the cause for the quick flash of pain in those gorgeous blue-green eyes at her rejections. Or when Klaus comes to the sadly correct conclusion that their time together was just yet again some distraction.

Though whatever emotions roll between them, their newly stated friendship is rocky at best; even if should one get into some sort of trouble they call the other for help. It’s a twisted form of trust—something from Klaus that Caroline does not take lightly. This leaves Caroline wondering when friendship will not be enough for Klaus, because her most recent voicemail from the hybrid sounded as if from a lover, voice smooth and wistful.

Then thoughts of Klaus and romances spins her mind in another direction—words softly spoken into her ear while they danced at the 1920s decade dance, his tone rough with hurt because of another swift rejection. How someday, even if it takes a hundred years, just that _someday_ she will show up at his door asking for him to show and give her the world. And some part of Caroline couldn’t help but believe him, including the parts of her mind that scream to run far, far away from Klaus.

She still believes those words to this day, and can’t help but to wonder what those blue-green eyes will look like when they light up at her acceptance.


End file.
